


Earth feels nothing

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Double Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Missing Scene, post-X16
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 053. Terra</a> ... e questa era l'ultima. Non ci posso credere.</p><p>La terra gli sembrava quasi magica, a volte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth feels nothing

La terra gli sembrava quasi magica, a volte: non importava quanto si fosse scavato, quanto la si fosse smossa, quanto profonde fossero le buche o alti i montarozzi; non importava cosa ci fosse là sotto, se sassi, foglie o cadaveri: se si lasciava perdere per un po’, la terra riusciva a riempire i vuoti e abbattere i rialzamenti, ricomponendosi nella sua lineare superficie, livellando tutto, come pelle che si rimargini instancabilmente da ogni ferita, non importava quanto profonda, cancellando persino le cicatrici, come se nulla fosse mai successo.

Subaru guardò il manto chiazzato qua e là di erba sotto il Sakura, su cui ogni tanto piovevano petali di ciliegio come una distratta nevicata, e contò le settimane e i mesi da quando aveva ripreso a vedere dall’occhio destro, color oro scuro sul suo viso pallido, così estraneo e familiare allo stesso tempo da farlo sobbalzare ogni volta che per caso si vedeva riflesso in uno specchio e rimaneva lì, gelato, col fiato mozzo e l’impulso di gridare perché _Oh, sei tu!_ , ma non era mai lui, non lo sarebbe stato più.

Guardò la terra, così immobile e infinitamente capace di rigenerarsi e cancellare ogni ferita, e le rivolse una smorfia infastidita, prima di allontanarsi.


End file.
